


Ten Cute Nicknames Jared and Jensen Have for Each Other

by J2girl



Series: Ten Things Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J2girl/pseuds/J2girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>These are cute, but also funny.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ten Cute Nicknames Jared and Jensen Have for Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> These are cute, but also funny.

Jensen

1\. Jen  
2\. Jeny  
3\. Jeny-bean  
4\. Princess  
5\. Sleeping Beauty

Jared

6\. Jare  
7\. Jare-bear  
8\. Jay  
9\. Jaybird  
10\. Jaywow  
11\. Prince Charming... No Jay. These only work if I call you that. LOL.

(Damn it, Jensen)


End file.
